catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Echo
♥♥♥ Welcome! This is Echowave a thunderclan queen, Tiger the leader of bloodclan and Poppypaw thunderclans MCA! if you have any questions for Tiger Echowave or poppypaw to answer just ask here! May starclan light your path!♥♥♥:) ''' Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 01:15, January 21, 2010 Welcome! Hi, Echopaw! Welcome to CoTC Wiki! As you may have guessed, this is a RP (role-play) site. To join a Clan (or the Tribe), just go to their page and click the link that says, "here" in any section of the allegiances. Please check out the Rules and the Warrior's Guidebook. You can create as many characters as you'd like. (: I hope you enjoy your stay! P.S: Would you be interesting in making some art blanks for us? Mouse and Blacky are making some, and I'd love for you to as well! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 21:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Forestheart seems interested in you too. (yes, I RP as him) and he wants to meet you sometime soon. HawkeyRandomTime! 22:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? SkyClan is the only Clan open. I'll add you right now. (: Midnightpaw ♥ 00:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wait a moment. SkyClan has Pepperpaw. Sorry! Wait. Come to the Moonpool with me. I'll see if I can work something out. (: Midnightpaw ♥ 00:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan already has a leader, Fang. But since I'm already leader of the Ancients and ThunderClan, I'll let Tiger be leader, and Fang can be deputy. (: Midnightpaw ♥ 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) May I please have a description for Tiger? Midnightpaw ♥ 01:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Bloodclan Hey Echopaw :) can I join Bloodclan? as Claw a Gary she cats with White dots and Green eyes. thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm So Sorry! I just saw your message to Forestheart. I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you liked him. I'm really sorry. D: --Silvertail It's OK. We can still be friends. I don't want us to fight about this. --Silvertail Oh, and I was meaning to ask you; would you like to join CAP? We'd love to have ya. (; Midnightpelt ♥ 03:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. ^^ You can reserve some pics, or go and comment on the ones up for approval. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 03:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Siggy test style="font-family:Papyrus;border:2px solid; color:darkgreen;">echo paw 14:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) style="font-family:Papyrus;border:2px solid; color:darkgreen;">echo paw 14:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) style="font-family:Papyrus;border:2px solid; color:darkgreen;">echo paw 14:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) style="font-family:Papyrus;border:2px solid; color:darkgreen;">echo paw 14:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Siggys style="font-family:Papyrus;border:2px solid; color:darkgreen;">echo paw 14:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Forestheart snarls at her. "No! I have a mate now, and you should'nt ever do anything to her! Find someone else." Forestheart's eyes grew guilty and he ran away into the undergrowth. HawkeyRandomTime! 21:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Echopaw! How are you? I've started to notice that users on Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Mint I already have a "Mint" charrie in ThunderClan. Would you please change Mintpaw's name? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 20:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I've had Mint for a while too, she's been in ThunderClan since the beginning. How about Sagepaw? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 20:53, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Kits Coppernose and Crowflight are sending the kits to Silvertail and Forestheart soon, in a few days possibly. Their names are Sunkit and Stormkit. LovefireValentines Day '10 20:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Errr, you're not an admin. I'll add you, though. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan, DarkClan, and the Ancients don't count. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hi Echopaw, I just wanted to let you know; we have a proper template for quotes. Find what it is and how to use it on my Character Page Tutorials, link on my userpage. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's ok; it's more to make it easier for you, and to make the pages look prettier. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 01:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Tutorial Ok, here's the basic code: It should come out like this: Now, the first color, #ff0000, can be replaced with a word color, i.e. red, or whatever color you want. When you replace that in the code, it should make the red parts in the code I gave you whatever color you've made it. Make sense? The second color, #c0c0c0, can be replaced with a word color as well. It changes the gray part to whatever color you change it to. Where it says "id text/image", you replace it with what you want to be in the id box (the square, not the rectangle). Be sure to size it down. Where it says "caption", replace it with the text you want in the long rectangle. Tell me if there's anything you're still confused on! Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Midnightpelt ♥ 02:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No prob. :D Midnightpelt ♥ 02:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) You need to post a userbox for approval on the UP Discussion page before you put it on the front page. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 02:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ...What about Mintpaw? Midnightpelt ♥ 14:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on IRC, Hawky and I are trying to get some people to get on it [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yes. (: Here are some name ideas. Tell me which one you like best out of the selections I gave you for each one: Mintpaw - Mintpool, Mintblaze, Mintpetal Frostpaw - Frostheart, Frostdrop, Frostwing Lightpaw - Lightfire, Lightblaze, Lightshimmer Midnightpelt ♥ 21:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I just got on. D: I'm on the Island as Lionclaw now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lionclaw purrs. "Yes," he murmers, intwining his tail with hers. "I'll get you a nest ready in the nursery." (I'll go ahead and change you to a queen in the allegiances.) ~Lionclaw You're the mom, you chose. ^^ You can have them as early as tonight. As early as now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 22:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Sure Re: IRC Sure, get on #Warriors-catsoftheclans. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 14:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Im already on IRC. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) New kit Hurry, she's hungry! #wikia-ThunderClansnursery §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 15:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wanna get on IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|[[User:FirePelt| style="color:Neongreen;background:black;border:1px solid; -moz-border-raiuds: 1em; color:;">★Fire★']]30px]] 20:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ceremony Go to the RiverClan camp, I have assigned Autumnpaw as your temporary apprentice [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 00:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on : #wikia-ThunderClansnursery §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) re:IRC Sure I'll get on IRC. #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know. ;) Btw, can I make you a charart on Warriors Wiki? I'm very bored. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment, thanks. Maybe later :) LovefireValentines Day '10 22:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure, Channel: #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 23:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Channel: #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 21:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cloverheart? Hey Echopaw, Cloverheart isn't...dead, is she?--[[User:Nightfall101|'''LoveFall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think she is either. All I know is that Riverfall attacked her. That's pretty much it, since I joined the fight pretty long after. Let's just say she was badly hurt, and let's get her to Blacksong. (Or Robinsong and Leopardpaw, since I don't think Blue's on right now)--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna get on IRC? The channels liusted are ones you can get on #wikia-thunderclan'scamp #wikia-silvertree #wikia-theriver [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 14:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I can get back on IRC now. Which channel? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 15:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Join this channel: #wikia-deepnearthewater [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) NM. You can't go anywhere without Sandy and Ice following you. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Where can we RP without them following us? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) CAP Changes Please go to the CAP page to see changes in ranks. :D Midnightpelt ♥ 19:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Frostwing I was wondering if the character you roleplay, Frostwing, is looking for a mate. I've been looking for a tom for Bluemoon, and too many cats have mates from another clan. §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 19:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Frostwing I was wondering if the character you roleplay, Frostwing, is looking for a mate. I've been looking for a tom for Bluemoon, and too many cats have mates from another clan. §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 19:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) re:IRC? Sure. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 14:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) re: Hello, Echo! I'm a friend of Maplefern, and actually created those cats, I couldn't get an account until later, and I have Maplefern's permission to roleplay them. If you have changed the page to say "roleplayed by maplefern on Goldenwing, Fennelkit Peachkit and Moonkit, please change it back. Crystalpearl 22:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She's right next to me, and she'll write you a message in a moment. Crystalpearl 22:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll help clear things up. Echo, I promise that Crystalpearl is right beside me. I do give her permission to roleplay Goldenwing, Peachkit, Fennelkit, and Moonkit. Thanks, [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sure. Which channel? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 21:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Channel #wikia-thunderclan'scamp 21:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Solarwind I want some drama for Solarwind and Dawnfire :D It'll be like Cloudtail and Daisy. Only it's different because Solar and Dawn aren't mates yet. But Dawnfire loves him, and he loves her too, he just doesn't really realize it yet (Now I know why Viki tortures her characters, it's kinda fun :D) Btw, can Nellie and Forest be brother and sister? I didn't look at the list of Pound cats till after I had added Forest in, and I noticed how many brown tabbies there were :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm not mad at all :) As for them being mates... maybe. I kinda wanted Forest to join RiverClan, and I sorta kinda had plans for him and Goldenfern. But of course, they sound good together too... we'll just see how things play out :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Forest will become a loner, I don't know. As for Goldenwing and Solarwind, I promse he's just being friendly like Cloudtail. (Friendly and oblivious) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thunderclan. BlacktailTalk! 02:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC Echo? #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 21:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sure. #moonpool (you RP Stream there) [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 21:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC??? Wanna get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 00:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sure. Either #thunderclan'shideout or #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 21:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) #dumpster ;) SaintIce ♣ 21:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure. Channel: #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 01:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm very busy and I don't want to chat, but I guess I will. LovefireValentines Day '10 01:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) my first cat. this is my first cat. i promise to have all my other cats in different clans! IRC? Well? If so, main chat channel. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC)